Natural
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Dan, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal, kau tak perlu repot-repot khawatir. Aku tidak membencimu," / "Tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir karena aku menyukaimu, Natsume-san." / —SasaNatsu.


**Title**: Natural

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun © Robico

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Spoiler chapter 35 (bagi yang belum baca/hanya melihat versi animasinya saja), kemungkinan OOC, _plotless_, tidak mutu, tidak berinti, judul ngasal, _mistype, ending _tidak jelas.

**Note**: BABAT ALAS! *tebar-tebar nanas (?)* Oke, karena saya begitu ngebet-nya pengen nulis tentang pairing ini, maka terciptalah fanfic ini. Dan, saya sempet terharu. Ternyata serial ini ada fandomnya ;u;. Saya pikir, nggak ada ;u;. Dan, mulai deh, berpikir untuk babat alas fandom ini di _section_ bahasa Indonesia :D. Oke, tanpa babibu lagi, silakan menikmati~ :D

* * *

Titik-titik air jatuh berderai menderai. Membasahi tiap-tiap inchi permukaan di bawah langit. Irama monoton sahut menyahut mengiringi rintik hujan yang kian deras; membuat dahi Natsume berkerut. Bola matanya yang sewarna daun yang mengering itu bolak-balik menatap antara langit yang terus meneteskan airnya dan jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 16.30.

Natsume menghela napas—tidak lega. Sepertinya ia tidak membawa payung. '_Kalau menerobos hujan, pasti basah kuyub. Aah, aku bisa terlambat,_' pikir gadis itu dengan wajah tak tenang. '_Tapi, kalau tidak cepat-cepat..._'

"Natsume-_san_?"

Suara yang riang. Sapaan yang sering terdengar. Sepertinya kenal. Dengan pelan, gadis berambut coklat muda itu menoleh ke arah pemanggil. "Sasayan-_kun_?"

Membuka payung sewarna rambutnya, "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kemana Mizutani-_san_ dan Yoshida-_san_?" tanya pemuda aktivis klub _baseball_ itu.

Memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku ada beberapa remedial, jadi mereka pulang lebih dulu. Sasayan-_kun_ tidak bawa sepeda?"

Sasayan terdiam sejenak. "Tidak. Sepedaku rusak. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" katanya sambil memayungkan payung ke atas badannya—yang langsung membuat gadis yang tidak pernah absen remedi itu membeku untuk sesaat. Menahan tawanya, pemuda bernama lengkap Sasahara Sohei itu kembali bertanya, "tidak bawa payung, ya?"

Dan Natsume Asako semakin beku mendengarnya. Tebakan laki-laki supel itu tepat.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Sasayan seraya mengangkat payungnya.

"Ti-Tidak usah!" jawab Natsume cepat. Sasayan nyengir sesaat. Sepertinya gadis ini belum bisa bersikap biasa lagi padanya sejak akhir liburan musim panas kemarin. Padahal ia sudah memintanya untuk bersikap biasa saja. '_Dasar, gadis ini..._'

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Lebih baik kau telepon seseorang di rumahmu. Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan berhenti sampai ma—eh?"

"A-Ayo jalan!" sahut Natsume yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasayan dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Dan Sasayan menahan tawanya sekali lagi.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dua orang itu berjalan dalam diam dan kecanggungan—bagi Natsume. Wajahnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan sikapnya yang bolak-balik melihat ke jam tangannya, membuat yang membawa payung bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Natsume-_san_?" tanya Sasayan bingung seraya menoleh ke arah Natsume yang melihat lagi jam tangannya untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Terus jalan saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan!" sahut Natsume cepat sambil melihat ke arah depan lagi. Sasayan kembali nyengir, wajah Natsume memang tidak bisa menipu. Kelihatan sekali kalau ada apa-apa.

"_A-Ano_, Sasayan-_kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Bi-Bisa ... kita lebih cepat jalannya?" tanya Natsume sambil melirik jam tangannya lagi.

Menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. A-Aku hanya ingin pulang cepat saja!" jawab Natsume cepat. _Sweatdrop_ lagi, Sasayan menggaruk kepalanya. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh.

"Natsume-_san_, kalau memang ada sesuatu, katakanlah. Kalau tidak, aku akan melambatkan langkah kakiku," kata Sasayan dengan sedikit mengancam—dan membuat Natsume terdiam dan tertohok. Ekor mata Natsume sejenak melirik ke arah laki-laki yang kini menggumamkan lagu entah apa itu. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang frustrasi. Ia kini harus memilih antara mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya atau ia terlambat.

"Se-Sebenarnya, hari ini aku mau ke makam ayahku bersama ibuku jam 5 nanti. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya," ucap Natsume sambil menghela napas—dan membuat bola mata Sasayan membulat untuk sesaat. "Maka dari itu, aku harus cepat pulang," katanya lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri juga tidak mau memberitahuku dari tadi, Natsume-_san_," ucap Sasayan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Go-gomen_, Sasayan-_kun_," balas Natsume lagi dengan nada bersalah dan memalingkan wajah.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang 'kan untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja," kata lelaki penyuka _baseball_ itu sambil mempercepat sedikit langkah kakinya—yang lalu disusul dengan cepat oleh gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu di sampingnya. "Kalau kau seperti itu terus kepadaku, kau akan kesulitan sendiri," lanjut laki-laki itu lagi dengan wajah yang—agak kesal.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Sasayan-_kun_..." kata Natsume dengan nada bersalah. Warna merah mengusap wajahnya berikut dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang terukir jelas. Malu ia rasa. Begitu pula dengan perasaan tidak enak untuknya dan untuk pemuda di sampingnya. Jalanan yang basah itu lalu mereka sebrangi dengan cepat dan—dalam diam.

"Nah, Natsume-_san_," kata Sasayan sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan lampu penyeberangan yang tengah berwarna merah bagi pejalan kaki. Bola mata coklat Natsume mendelik. "Aku minta, bersikaplah seperti biasanya kepadaku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu," lanjut pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu—membuat Natsume semakin membuang muka pada pemuda itu. "Dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Khawatir kalau kau malah membenciku." Lanjut Sasayan—yang membuat gadis manis di sebelahnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Ma-Maaf, Sasayan-_kun_, telah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Natsume. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa senang mengetahui pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Dan, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal, kau tak perlu repot-repot khawatir. Aku tidak membencimu," lanjut gadis itu dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir karena aku menyukaimu, Natsume-_san_." Sahut Sasayan dengan senyum lebar—yang langsung ditanggapi dengan kebekuan Natsume dan—

"SUDAH KUBILANG, HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak gadis itu yang ditanggapi dengan tawa khas Sasayan. Dan seiring dengan warna lampu yang berubah menjadi biru, gadis itu langsung berlari setelah sebelumnya melihat ke arah kendaraan yang mulai berhenti.

"Ah—Natsume-_san_!"

"Aku naik bus saja. Dasar, pengkhianat!" teriak gadis itu. Pemuda _baseball_ itu mengernyit lagi dengan panggilan itu. "Pengkhianat, eh?" Dan senyumnya seketika muncul sekilas.

"Eh? Hujannya sudah berhenti?" kata Sasayan sambil menengadahkan tangannya dan menurunkan payungnya.

"Sasayan!"

Menoleh dan menemukan teman satu timnya tengah mengayuh sepeda menghampirinya, "Yana!". Yana berhenti tepat di samping Sasayan. Menaiki boncengan di belakang Yana, "terima kasih, ya, sudah membawakan sepedaku,"

"Sama-sama. Tapi, kenapa kau memintaku untuk membawakan sepedamu?" tanya Yana sambil melihat jalan di depannya seraya mengendarai sepeda milik Sasayan secara hati-hati.

Menutup payungnya, "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Dan Sasayan menahan tawanya lagi.

.

.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

.

.


End file.
